Your Eyes Are Like Starlight
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: He couldn't help but be enchanted by this woman. Not only had she saved him countless of times when they were in the Enchanted Forest, she changed. She wasn't at all like the stories he heard. When he had seen her standing outside, he saw that vulnerable side to her… that side that made her human like everyone else and God she was beautiful. Requested by Dalmatian32 ThiefQueen


**Requested by Dalmatian32 - I'm so sorry this took forever! I just got overwhelmed with so much and I kind of put this on hold till school finished. I know you wanted something where Neal and Regina had to pull off a party despite the tension from the family but I couldn't make it happen. I really tried but I'm just not good with humor so I created this instead. I hope you like it and again I'm so sorry for making you wait so long. I know it wasn't fair of me. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**To all my readers I'm sorry but I'm not taking anymore requests just because I have so much unfinshed stories that need to be posted.**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything!**

* * *

One Shot – Your Eyes Are Like Starlight

Setting – Not related to my other ThiefQueen one-shots. Takes place after the season 2 finale. I'm assuming that after they've gone to Neverland and rescued Henry they somehow ended up in the Enchanted Forest where they found Neal. After weeks of searching for a portal, they finally made it home so now this one-shot takes place six months after their return.

Regina took a deep breath on the porch of Granny's diner. It was a cold Christmas Eve night and it had only stopped raining a few hours ago leaving everything wet and cold in its wake. She can see her breath in the frosty air and her hands clutched the warm freshly baked pumpkin pie. Originally she had planned to bake apple but with her history she didn't think it be a good idea so she chose pumpkin which also happened to be Henry's favorite. She had been invited by Henry and a reluctant Emma to the Christmas party that was going on inside. After the last party, she was hesitant to go but for the sake of her son she showed up anyway… if only she could move towards the door.

They're just peasants and she was the Queen so why was she having such a hard time going inside. Right… the rejection. It hurt the first time and she didn't doubt she'd be going home feeling worse than she had did last time.

"Hey, are you ok?" A man's voice sounded from behind her and she turned to see no other than Henry's father.

"I'm fine," she said, her walls going up and her voice clipped with no emotion.

"It's freezing out here. Why don't we go inside?" She wanted to but her legs wouldn't move no matter how badly she craved the warmness the diner had to offer.

"I will… in a second," she said, her gaze still fixed on the door, refusing to meet his eyes that were so much like her son's. To her dismay he just stood there. It was silent for a while until Regina finally had enough.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying with you," he answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?" she asked, her voice full of annoyance.

"I don't think anyone ever has and besides I'll be here just in case you freeze to death." She shot him a glare for that last part but what he had said about no one ever staying with her… it made her feel warm and somehow gave her the confidence to move. So what if these people rejected her. She was just here for her son… just like last time and last time she told herself the same thing but it still hurt.

She pushed all these thoughts away and went inside with Neal right behind her.

* * *

The diner was warm just as she had expected it. She could see only a few people were invited. Archie, Ruby, and Granny of course, the seven dwarves, and the Charming family. To her surprise Gold and Belle were here too. Of course he was here since he was now Henry's grandfather. Everyone froze and stared at her. The diner was silent and she can feel herself wanting to turn and run but Neal suddenly placed his hand on the small of her back as if he were letting her know he was here and that it was ok. She didn't know why but she leaned into his supportive touch. She hated feeling like this. She was the Evil Queen. They should be intimidated by her but no… in this case she was the one that was being scrutinized under their stares and she had to keep reminding herself… she was here for her son. Henry wants her to be good so she suppressed the angry magic that threatened to come out and simply welcomed an excited Henry into her arms.

"I'm glad you came." His smile was infectious and she could feel the small genuine smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you for inviting me honey," she said softly, barely aware that the diner had gone back to their own business and the noise level had once again risen. Even after she had saved Storybrooke last year and had even willingly put her life at risk, most of the people here still didn't trust her. Even after the adventure she and the Charmings went on to retrieve Henry, the family were still tensed with each other. It was only six months ago did they bring Henry and surprisingly Neal back home.

Since then she's been trying to change for Henry. This time she wouldn't take the easy way out. She was going to be the person Henry needed her to be.

Henry pulled away and greeted his father before leading her to the counter where there was an assortment of food. Neal had joined the party leaving mother and son alone.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked as she cut a piece of the pie for him.

"Everyone is a little shocked that I'm here," she stated, looking around and noticing the nervous glances being shot her way.

"They know you changed. They just need to get used to having you around," Henry said, trying to lighten the mood. Before she could respond Emma approached her. The birth mother of her son didn't quite annoy her as much as before. In fact Charming and Snow weren't as annoying either. They still had their differences and Regina still preferred to keep her distance but since they saved her from Owen and Tamara they had come to some kind of truce. Gold was the one they still all had problems with.

"Hey, you came," Emma stated happily.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Henry must have sensed something was going to happen because he took his pie and went to go sit with Neal.

"Well, to be honest… I didn't think you'd want to after the last party you came to."

"Yes well I haven't spent a Christmas alone since I've adopted Henry and I'm not about to break that tradition anytime soon."

Emma nodded, reminding herself that this was an entirely different woman than the one she first met the night she brought Henry home after he had run away to Boston. Regina had redeemed herself in more ways than one and Emma was going to make sure Regina didn't feel like an outsider like the last party she was invited to.

"Come on, let's get you a drink," Emma said. Regina hesitated, thinking that maybe this might be some kind of trap. No one ever sought out her company unless they wanted something. Emma could see the doubt in her eyes and took her hand.

"It's just a drink Regina, nothing else." The words were genuine and Regina allowed herself to be led to the other side of the diner where there was an assortment of drinks. She wasn't sure if it was the time she was forced to spend with Emma during their trip to Neverland, but she trusted the other woman.

* * *

Henry had gotten caught up in one of the dwarves' story so Neal took the opportunity to retrieve another beer which was where he met up with Emma and Regina.

"Having a good time?" he asked, his eyes sparkling and Regina couldn't help but notice. She wasn't sure if it was the time spent in the Enchanted Forest after they had found him or the fact that he was one of the few that treated her like a human being. Maybe it was the way he was so nice to her outside right before she gained the courage to come in but she could feel something warm and tingling in the pit of her stomach… something like butterflies. Something that she hasn't felt since first meeting Daniel.

No… this couldn't be it. She did not have feelings for the son of her enemy and worse, Emma's ex. She shrugged it off and poured herself some wine.

"You can call it that," she said coldly. Neal looked at her for a moment in confusion. Why was she acting so cold towards him all of a sudden. Emma sensed the tension between them and decided to change the subject. She looked around, looking for a distraction.

That was when she saw it and a mischievous smile slowly graced her lips.

"Come on, I have an idea for some fun," she said, grabbing Regina's arm and pulling her towards the pool table. Neal followed and chuckled in disbelief. To be honest he didn't think Regina could even play. Little did he know, that was where he was wrong.

* * *

After a few games were played by Emma and Neal, everyone started to inch their way over to the growing crowd and now everyone was taking turns playing against each other. Statuses and rivalry were all forgotten and everyone just had fun. Regina watched from the sidelines, not taking part of the matches although she did cheer when Ruby kicked Snow's butt merciless which earned her a glare from her stepdaughter.

The tension between the family had all but disappeared. Emma's planned worked. The family was getting along and their friends were finally starting to accept Regina. It wasn't long till Regina seemed to have enough of just watching. She downed the last of her wine and took the pool stick from Emma who was just beaten by Neal. So far he was the one to beat. He was good and Regina felt she needed to bring him down a few notches.

"Impressive but let a pro show you how it's done," Regina said, her voice taunting. Neal smirked and raised his hands as if he were surrendering. Obviously he believed this was going to be an easy game.

"Have at it Madame Mayor."

Everyone watched as she took the first move. It was perfect and fast and Neal tried not to let that throw him off his game.

"Scared?" she asked, her eyes shining with the air of competiveness. Neal smirked, trying to keep his composure.

"Of you? Of course not," he answered smugly and to his dismay his shot was good but not as good as Regina's. Damn, she was a pro and Neal somehow got the feeling that Emma had already knew. She had set him up to fail. She can really be a sore looser when it comes to playing against him.

Yet he couldn't help but be enchanted by this woman. Not only had she saved him countless of times when they were in the Enchanted Forest, she changed. She wasn't at all like the stories he heard. When he had seen her standing outside, he saw that vulnerable side to her… that side that made her human like everyone else and God she was beautiful. Ever since they got back from rescuing Henry he's been trying to get to know her but tonight he felt like they really made a connection.

The game wasn't even close to a tie. Regina was kicking his butt and when she finally claimed her victory he dropped his stick and took a few long strides over to her, closing the distance between them. He claimed her lips with his own and she couldn't help but kiss back. The diner grew silent with shock and Regina immediately pulled away.

He watched as the different emotions clouded her eyes. Shock, fear, and finally cold raw anger. Nobody said anything. They didn't even breathe as she angrily turned and stormed out of the diner. The silence was so thick after the door slammed closed and Emma was the one to speak first.

"You're an idiot."

No one responded, not even Neal whose gaze was fixed on the door. What the hell did he just do? First he was watching her win and then the next thing he knew his lips were on hers. He could have sworn she kissed back though and that was enough for him to rush after her. The door slammed closed once more and Granny decided to break the tension.

"Come everyone, it's time to sing some Christmas carols over the old piano."

* * *

Why had he kissed her?

That was the question that played in her mind as she rushed down the steps and before Regina could even reach the street, the door flew open and Neal came out.

"Regina wait!" He rushed over to her retreating form and they could hear the sound of the piano and Snow and Charming's voices singing "Baby it's Cold Outside," coming from inside.

"What the hell was that!" she snapped angrily, suddenly turning on him.

"I don't know but I meant it."

"Meant it? Meant what? That you suddenly have feelings for me?" He let those words hang heavily between them before taking a ragged breath in the cold night air.

"You kissed back," he said softly. She did and she couldn't deny it but that didn't mean she had feelings too… did it? She was so confused and how was she to know if his feelings were genuine. How did she know he wasn't trying to use her for his own selfish reasons. She couldn't bare it if she were to get hurt.

"It was only a reaction," she said coldly but she can see he didn't believe that and to be honest she herself didn't either. He closed the distance between them and held her gaze with his. He can see the uncertainty and the fear of letting him in. He needed her to trust him because right now all he wanted was to be close to her.

"No, it wasn't and I know you know that Regina." She looked away and shook her head in disbelief. She could feel her walls crashing down. He gently reached out and tilted her chin so that she would look at him. How could this be happening? She was the Evil Queen. No one loved her. She didn't deserve this kind of happiness.

"How long?" she asked. She needed to know.

"Since you saved me from that ogre back in the Enchanted Forest." It was right after they had found him with Aurora and Mulan. They were running but Neal was still too weak from his wound and couldn't keep up with the others. Right before the ogre could grab him Regina threw a fireball into the creatures face, blinding it as she grabbed Neal's hand and teleported him to safety. After that the strange feelings started and the more time they spent trying to find a way home, those feelings grew stronger.

"That was six months ago." Her voice was quiet and shaky and he can see her hesitation of accepting this. She was scared and he knew it.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you barely kissed me now?"

"I didn't think you'd feel the same way and tonight… well I barely realized what I was doing till my lips were on yours."

"What do you want from me," she suddenly asked, catching him off guard. It was then that he realized that no one ever got close to her unless they wanted something from her. Her own mother only wanted to gain power through her and Rumplestiltskin used her just so she could cast the curse. No ever wanted her for her except for their son. He knew this because of the stories Henry had told him about the curse but the part with Cora, he kind of figured it out himself when they tried killing him and his family in his father's shop.

His hand was still resting on her chin and her eyes were pleading not to hurt her. The only way he can get her to trust him was to show her how he felt. He kissed her again but this time it was softer and full of genuine love and he could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks. Snow and Charming were still singing and that was all they heard as he slowly pulled away.

"You, all I want is you and nothing else."

"Why should I believe you," she whispered, the tears still streaming down her cheeks. He reached out and dried them with his thumb.

"Because I love you… I have for a while and all I want is for you to love me too."

"It's not that easy."

"I know," he said, pecking her sweetly on the lips before pulling away.

"I'll need some time…"

"Take all the time you need." Another sweet kiss.

"It might take a while."

"I have all the time in the world." He leaned in for another kiss but this time Regina took control and passionately took his lips with hers as if she were sealing that promise. Right now she wasn't ready but he knew in time, someday, she will.

Someday she'll be his, she'll be happy, and someday she might even love him.


End file.
